


made from the heart

by enablelove



Series: Dec 2020 Lovefest [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Husbands, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: Patrick finds something David made.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Dec 2020 Lovefest [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035618
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	made from the heart

Patrick finds the misshapen bowl (cup?) in the back of the cabinet as he’s trying to find his lucky glass. The Blue Jays are playing today and he needs the glass before the game starts. 

He pulls out the black and blue object and turns it over in his fingers a few times. It’s handmade pottery, that’s easy to tell, but it looks like it’s been through a few ordeals.

“David?” Patrick calls out to his husband who is flipping through a magazine.

“Hmm?” David says, looking up and then widening his eyes when he sees what’s in Patrick’s hands and then wincing as if a terrible memory hit him.

“Oh.” His words come out choppy. “Um I made that at the pottery demonstration a few months ago at the store. And Nancy told me not to throw it out so I hid it.”

Patrick looks down at the object with renewed interest. David’s not the most sentimental so he knows there has to be another reason for keeping it. Imagining his husband at the pottery wheel, concentrating intently and getting huffy about it is pretty adorable. 

He takes the object and sets it down on the coffee table before lounging on the sofa waiting for the game to start.

“Uh, what are you doing?” David asks. “Put that back! Nobody needs to see the monstrosity.”

“David,” Patrick says, stretching David’s name out like he knows David both likes and hates. “I think I found my new lucky charm.”

David rolls his eyes, but Patrick knows David’s face and body better than his own. The smile hiding at the corner of his mouth says everything his words won’t say.

And even if the Blue Jays lose today, he knows this piece of pottery will make an appearance for every game.

**Author's Note:**

> Umm. Yeah I def. didn't stick to 100. Whoops. There was too much to tell.


End file.
